Limalisha (Carnwenhan)
This is about a character in the Another Alternative Continuity. If you are looking for a character with a same name from the original series or Michelia Series, check here or here. Limalisha, also known as Lim, is a female protagonist of Madan no Ou to Seisen no Carnwenhan series. Much like her original and Michelia counterpart, she is one of Elen's personal bodyguard and close friend but unlike her previous 2 incarnations, she has feelings towards Tigre and an owner of Carnwenhan. Appearance Personality Limalisha has a face that doesn't show her emotion. Although a close friend of Elen, she is also feeling inferior when her friend is chosen by Arifar, while she can only stay behind as a normal person. When first meeting with Tigre, the boy's honest smile reminds her of Elen, and she cared for him like a younger brother, but also secretly hopes he can be someone she can walk side by side to the future, only to realize that Tigre too is a special person, unlike her. The lack of confidence made her works harder than everyone else. This made the Fairy of the Lake took a liking and bestowed the Carnwenhan to herVolume 1 p232. Despite her own self-image, Lim is experienced in many less standing out yet indispensable fields. In Leitmeritz she leads the army while Elen stand in the front line. Even more, in Guinevere's newly established army, she manages the whole logistic, new recruits training, and administration alone until Guinevere's friend Lynette arrive to share the administrative work load. History Like in the original series, Lim is a village girl who joined Elen in her band of mercenary. When Elen received Arifar, she became her right hand and even trusted to act as acting ruler when Elen is away. Soon after Elen is chosen as Vanadis of Leitmeritz,Lim is sent to scout on neighboring territory. In her visit to Alsace, she met with Tigre who is still 14 years old and worried about his life. Lim suggested the boy to go to other country, and Leitmeritz's new ruler is gathering potential soldiers. But before that, the boy should learn more, such as foreign languages that would also be useful for his future as nobility. A year after, Lim returned to Alsace as official envoy from Leitmeritz to Brune. She met the boy again, who greets her with Zhcted language, and showed his exceptional skill with the bow. Urs agreed with his son's wish to go to Zhcted, and asks Lim to help teach his son about governing. Half year later, Lim finished her mission to Brune and welcome Tigre in the palace. Incidentally Elen is away to fulfill wish of Legnica's recently deceased Vanadis to manage the territory for her. Lim is left as deputy in Leitmeritz and she perform the work while having Tigre learn as her assistant. Because of invasion from Asvarre, Elen send request for reinforcement. Lim leads 1000 soldiers to Legnica. When Zhcted fleet is sailing to face Asvarre, their ships are attacked by wyverns equipped with chains neutralizing power of Arifar. One of the wyverns caught Lim, while Tigre jumps to its back in desperate attempt to save her. Abilities Weapons & Equipment * Carnwenhan-A pair of swords, red and blue, short of 1 meter each, given by Fairy of the Lake. They weight as if made from wood, but actually from unknown metal. Each swords has its own personality, strong enough for Lim to know both are different. They hold deep hate towards the resurrected death. The swords are able to hurt the resurrected, and will return to its wielder after being thrown. ** Blue sword- Right hand. Has offensive ability, able to cut through dragon scale and even hurt a resurrected dead. ** Red sword-Left hand. Has limited defensive ability. It can block even splash of venom from Poison Dragon. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters